Éphémère
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: Le Prof est en pleine réflexion sur son passé et sur sa courte "vie" dans SLG. "Tiens, un éphémère..."


Éphémère :

 **Hello les fangirls!**  
 **J'ai créé ce OS suite à un dessin que j'avais fait à l'impro' un soir, et je trouvais que ça donnait pas mal, alors voilou! L'histoire d'une fic peut être tellement passionnante :') Je vous préviens, c'est un OS très court! (Comme ma -/SBAFF/)**

 **Bref, enjoy!**

Le Prof était assis dans l'herbe verte, au bord d'une falaise qui donnait sur l'océan infini, plongé dans ses pensées. Mathieu s'était permi quelques petites vacances, lui et les autres personnalités chahutaient sur la plage, en contre-bas. Le soleil couchant offrait au ciel de magnifiques teintes de rouge et d'orange ainsi qu'un peu de rose. Le savant aimait bien l'océan : l'air y était revigorant, le bruit des vagues était apaisant. Cela lui permettait de se calmer les nerfs d'être ici, sans personne pour le déranger...

"-Pourquoi tu restes tout seul?"

Il n'avait pas remarqué le Geek qui s'était assis près de lui, ses yeux bleus/gris le fixant avec sympathie. Le scientifique appréciait beaucoup le gamer : son attitude candide était adorable et sa voix innocente pouvait faire fondre les coeurs des plus durs, sans parler de son regard remplit de compassion, d'affection et d'amitié qui faisait craquer tout le monde. L'homme à la blouse soupira longuement.

"-J'en ai besoin. Et ça me fait bien d'être seul."

"-Pourquoi ça te fais du bien? C'est triste d'être seul, pourtant."

"-Toi et moi n'avons pas la même définition "d'être seul", apparement..."

"-Moi, ça me rend triste de te voir séparé des autres..."

Le candide garçon blottit son frêle corps contre celui du Professeur qui se tendit légèrement, pas encore habitué aux nombreux contacts physiques et aux marques d'affection que l'enfant lui faisait souvent. Il l'encercla de ses bras protecteurs, le serrant contre son torse, réchauffé par le câlin. Le Geek était la seule personne en qui il faisait réellement confiance, et une complicité s'était formée entre les deux personnalités. Soudainement, les yeux du garçon au T-Shirt Captain America pétillèrent, il pointa quelque chose du doigt.

"-Regarde, un papillon!"

Il se leva brusquement, s'approcha de l'insecte qui voletait difficilement à cause de la brise et le prit entre ses mains, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser. Il se rassit près du Prof et lui montra sa capture, tout heureux.

"-Regarde comme il est beau!"

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du savant.

"-C'est un éphémère."

"-C'est le papillon qui ne vit qu'un jour?"

"-Exactement."

"-Ne vivre qu'un jour... ça doit être triste..."

"-Je ne pense pas que ce papillon ait le temps d'y réfléchir, il profite pleinement de sa vie éphémère, puis il meurt, c'est comme ça."

"-Ses ailes me font penser à toi... regarde."

Les ailes de l'éphémère qui essayait de s'échapper étaient d'un blanc immaculé, et parsemées de tâches noires, faisant penser au noeud papillon du détenteur de la Science Infuse. La voix de Maître Panda retentit dans l'air, se perdant dans le vent : "Geek, tu viens jouer avec nous?"

"J'arrive!" Cria le Geek qui se leva et déposa le papillon sur une fleur à proximité. "A tout à l'heure!"

"-Oui..."

Le gamer partit en courant. Le Prof soupira, observa longuement l'insecte qui butinait tranquillement la fleur. C'est vrai que lui et le papillon se ressemblaient... il prit le frêle animal entre ses mains qui furent saupoudrées des "paillettes" venant des ses ailes. Le petit être grimpa en haut de son index, mais ne s'envola pas, se contenta de battre faiblement des ailes, ne parvenant à s'envoler. Le savant se rappela tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Le moment où il avait été créé, au début de la saison 2 de SLG, il était resplendissant, la Science Infuse prenait son essor, et il répondait aux questions des fans, c'était si épanouissant... et si passionnant... il l'aimait son travail! Malheureusement, son essor fut de courte durée : la rubrique Science Infuse s'essoufflait, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de trouver des questions intéressantes. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rattraper et il s'était lourdement écrasé contre le sol, sans possibilité de s'envoler à nouveau. Sa "vie" n'avait duré que deux petites saisons... c'était si court... comme la vie de ce si frêle éphémère... mais durant ces deux saisons, il avait vécu tellement de choses merveilleuses! Il partageait le bonheur de Mathieu qui commençait maintenant à avoir de la popularité sur Youtube, jouait avec le Geek, essayait vainement d'entamer la conversation avec le Hippie et plein d'autres choses. Il avait pleinement profité de sa vie dans SLG! Courte vie, certe. Le papillon entre ses mains semblait être sa réincarnation : ils se ressemblaient tellement... puis, il avait rencontré Maître Panda, qui faisait quelques discrètes apparitions dans SLG, avant de prendre totalement sa place. Le jour où Mathieu lui a dit qu'il était viré, son coeur s'était brisé en milles morceaux qui ne pourrait plus jamais se recoller, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, il avait failli pleurer ce jour-là, devant son Créateur. Au début, il avait trouvé le travail du panda vulgaire et stupide par rapport à ce qu'il faisait, mais, au fil du temps, il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence : Maître Panda était beaucoup plus apprécié que lui et il fut rapidement adopté par les fans... puis lui, le Prof, finit par être renié, oublié par les fans, comme si il n'avait jamais existé... l'homme à la blouse baissa son regard bleu océan vers ses mains. Une larme perla alors sur sa joue, coulant silencieusement, suivi d'un léger sanglot.

 **L'éphémère était mort.**

 **Reviews les amies?**


End file.
